Yuudoku Clan
History The beginning of the clan, started a long time ago. One day, on a rainy day a baby was born in the Hidden Moon Village in the country north of Taka Country, the Haven Country. The baby was different from other babies, His skin was covered in a purple substance and there was no trace of blood. He didn’t cry either. The nurses were afraid for this baby, the baby covered in purple slime was thrown on the ground and everyone near this ‘’monster’’ ran away. His mother however, decided to stay with him and eventually raising him in secret. He was named after the color red ‘’Aku’’. Years passed by when, Aku finally graduated from the academy. Still feared by a lot of villagers Aku remained calm and did his own thing. When he reached the age of 19, he was promoted to Jounin. He has proved to the village, that he was indeed fearsome but to allies and friends, Aku was no harm. He was specialized in medical ninjutsu, His strange ‘’kekkei genkai’’ improved. He made antidotes for all sorts of poisons in his stomach simply by inhaling the poison and molding it with his own special red poison and chakra. He used his skills in a lot of battles, but there was one side effect. If he was severely injured the poisonous substance could leak from his body, and if he inhaled it would cause him to suffocate from his own poison. When he reached the age of 24, he earned a lot of respect for his deeds. He started a group called ‘’Gaidoku no Aku’’ which means ‘’Red Poison’’ the group were people originally from Moon. They were normal medical ninja’s who used poison for their tools, bombs etc. There were a lot of commotions between the members, Yuudoku, Aku had a Kekkei Genkai, and found a way to help others get it too. What they had to do was, drink Aku’s blood. By doing that the group members became sick, but their bodies began to create an antidote thus creating the same Kekkei Genkai from a rapid mutation. The color of the poison within their bodies variates, but the most deadliest was Aku’s Doku. After Aku had a fair amount of followers, he decided to start a clan, named after his surname; from that day, the Yuudoku clan. The clan now had 3 important figures, Yuudoku, Aku the founder and the clan leader, Yuudoku, Asumi ; The daughter of Aku, '' ''Yuudoku, Haruhime the wife of Aku. They’ve fought countless battles, and wars for Moon. They’ve lost a lot of clan members. One day, the clan was massacred, there was only one survivor, Yuudoku, Asumi the daughter of Aku. She lived a tragic life, hated by others because the once so great "Yuudoku" clan was vanished from the earth. The day she became 40 years old, she began to teach ninja’s in the ways of the Yuudoku, giving the opportunity to let anyone learn the secrets of the Yuudoku clan. Nowadays, the remains of the Yuudoku clan can be learned in Tea, the Jutsu and Scrolls still remain intact and are available for anyone who wants to learn the ways of the Yuudoku. Abilities The Yuudoku Clan was a strange Clan with an even stranger Kekkai Genkai. The blood of the Kekkai Genkai could literally be known as poison, but the blood was so strong that it can alter another person's blood and mutate them enough to make them have the same abilities and Kekkai Genkai within their DNA. The Kekkai Genkai allows the Yuudoku Clan to create Poison inside of their bodies. This poison oriented attack allowed them to use a lot of poison oriented jutsu based from their mouths. Based off of their chakra, the Kekkai Genkai itself would alter their chakra color and this would determine what type of Poison the Yuudoku Clan had. Originating from the Moon Village up north from the Taka Country, it was rather amazing that a Kekkai Genkai like this existed and thus the Yuudoku Clan was regarded as a prime example of a mutated Kekkai Genkai that could actually be a virus if used right. Although the original host is dead, their poison is so strong that they can still spread 50% of the power. The Original host had the ability to make the perfect medicine by ingesting other poisons and fusing it with the chakra of their body to create an antidote rather quickly. Thus, it's a very good ability for Medics. The poison could take the form of many things based off of the ninja's expulsion and it would be expelled from any external opening. There is not too many downsides, now that the affects are lower the poison is a lot weaker but on the brightside the poison would no longer harm the user if they get wounded(thus the poison wouldn't sip out and choke its own user.) The poison seems to take affect more so like Fog, in which the affects are only taken if inhaled. Thus, the poison wouldn't do anything if the target doesn't breathe or has a gas mask, something many Rain Ninja do. In order to pass on the Kekkai Genkai, the host must "bite" their victim. This causes the user's carnivorous teeth to fall out and place them under horrible sick conditions. After their body temperatures increase, their bodies will attempt to create a vaccine to solve this. After going through immense pain, new fangs called Kobura no Ha (Lit means Cobra teeth) will appear from where their Carnivorous Teeth was. This gives the person the ability to create poison in their stomach. Their fangs automatically make a purple poisonous substance, which will go to your Tenketsu points, which causes the Chakra to mix with the purple poisonous substance, when this comes in the stomach it will turn into poison. The poison can have different condition and thus when released affect the opponent in different ways based off of how it's molded in the user's stomach, but it is normally expelled from the mouth. See also Category:Clans